Right here, Right now
by anyanka730
Summary: Harry and Draco get doused in a love potion that makes them need to have sex with each other, even if it means at inappropriate times and places. Warnings: first time, dub-con, bottom!Draco, rough sex. This was a fill for the H/D kinkmeme on livejournal.


Prompt: Harry and Draco get doused in a potion that makes them *need* to have sex with each other (Harry needs to fuck Draco, Draco needs to get fucked by Harry) at random, inappropriate times. Because they don't like each other but the potion forces them to lust after each other, the sex is a bit rough.

Harry was in Potions class. He had been trying to brew a sleeping serum and had somehow gotten the ingredients all mixed up. Realizing it was all wrong and he needed to start over, he headed to the sink to dump out his vial.

"What is that you're carrying, Potter?" Professor Slughorn stopped him in mid-stride.

"It's uh...my potion; I think I may have ruined it and need to start over, sir." Harry looked down at the glimmering red essence swirling in the glass tube. The stout professor craned his neck and looked into the vial. His eyes grew wide.

"Harry, m' boy, you ought to be careful with that. You seem to have brewed yourself a very strong love potion."

The Gryffindor crinkled his nose. "Oh," he paused, blushing a little, knowing that love potions were strictly forbidden. "I didn't mean to sir, it was an accident-"

"No worries, Harry," Slughorn smiled and gestured to the tiny alcove in the corner of the room where the sinks were. "Just dispose of it well."

The brunette nodded and headed in that direction. _A love potion? _He thought, wondering exactly what kind of love potion it was.

As he got closer to the row of sinks, suddenly someone stepped out from the nook and ran right into him. Harry jumped in surprise, the vial in his hand becoming uneasy and finally spilling on both him and the person he had run into.

"Oh, gosh I'm so sorr-" He began to apologize, frantically wiping his robes with his hands until he looked up and saw who he had actually spilled the potion on. Draco Malfoy was standing before him, his eyes fierce with disgust, fists clenched.

"I am going to kill you, Potter." His voice drawled angrily as he looked down at his now red stained shirt.

_Shit._ Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Well I didn't mean to, Malfoy."

"You are going to pay for this, Potter..."

The Gryffindor's eyes wandered over Malfoy's face. His sharp features, smooth looking skin, which although pale, seemed milky and soft.

"Wait until my father..."

And his lips. They looked soft too. Harry wanted to bite them.

"Potter, why are you staring at me like that?"

Harry blinked. "I um...I'm not staring at you." He swallowed heavily. Damn, Malfoy looked hot.

"You're doing it again, you prat!" The Slytherin put his hands at his hips. His slender, probably very defined hips.

"No I'm not." Harry looked at him innocently.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Stop it!"

"You stop it."

"Fuck me," the blonde blurted out.

"What?"

"_What_?"

They stood staring at each other, eyes full of lust and confusion. Malfoy's chest was rising and falling rapidly and Harry felt sweat forming at his brow.

"Is everything alright over there?"

Both boys turned their heads at the sound of the professor's voice.

"Yes, sir, everything is fine," the Slytherin replied, looking back at Harry with stormy grey eyes.

"Better return to your cauldrons then."

"Yes sir," they replied in unison, eyes fixed on each other.

Harry pulled out his wand. "_Scourgify_." He whispered pointing it at Malfoy's shirt then his own.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I could have done that myself," he hissed.

"You're welcome," the brunette retorted coldly, stuffing his wand back into his robes.

The Slytherin's eyes darted over Harry's body and he bit down on his bottom lip.

Harry saw the flick of his tongue, his sharp white teeth. He wanted to be the one biting that lip.

"You heard the professor, _go back to your cauldron_." Malfoy whispered harshly.

The Gryffindor couldn't seem to pull himself away.

"Harry!" Hermione called from the other side of the room, beckoning him to return.

"Coming!" He shouted back, finally breaking eye contact and turning away.

"Not yet, you're not."

Harry shivered as he heard the whisper, walking back to his cauldron.

For the rest of class it was impossible to finish his assignment.

Looking down at his potions book, the Gryffindor read the same line over and over in his head.

_Spread the stem apart and carefully release the liquid. Spread the stem apart and carefully release the liquid. Spread the stem apart and carefully release the liquid. Spread Malfoy's tight arse and fuck him until he's screaming. _Harry looked up from the text, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, cocking his head at him from across the table.

"Uh yeah. Fine."

"You sure? You look a little...funny."

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." He nodded emphatically, looking away from his friend and down at his book again. This was pointless.

He glanced up and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened. Had Malfoy been staring at him this whole time?

_Look away, look away_.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned back to his cauldron and began working again.

He had gotten the plants split and the serum was simmering. Things seemed to be going well for the moment until professor Slughorn stopped the class.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go. Bring your potions to me, make sure you seal off the lids and enjoy the rest of your evening."

Harry looked down at his potion. It wasn't even close to being done yet. He sighed and walked over to the professor.

"Sir, it seems as though my potion isn't ready yet, would you like me to stay after class and finish?"

"Oh dear boy, that won't be necessary. I know you can brew a good potion, why not just leave it aside for tomorrow and you can finish it up then." Slughorn patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, professor." Harry went back to his lab bench and started packing up his tools and ingredients.

"Harry, do you want us to wait for you?" Hermione asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Uh, no thanks. Go ahead to dinner, I'll catch up." He glanced over and watched Malfoy leave the classroom.

"Alright, mate, I'll save you some pie." Ron nodded joyfully. Hermione rolled her eyes and they walked out the door.

Once he had everything set and packed up, Harry carried his tray of ingredients to an empty shelf at the back of the class. He drew his wand and levitated the cauldron to him, setting it on the shelf as well.

"See you tomorrow then," He waved at Slughorn who smiled and waved back.

"Thank, Merlin Malfoy's not here anymore," he spoke under his breath as he opened the door and walked into the hallway.

As the door shut behind him, Harry was suddenly thrust up against a wall. His head slammed into the cold stone and he winced at the slight pain.

"Talking about me, Potter?" Malfoy held him tightly by the biceps and glared into his eyes.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? Let go!" He snarled, squirming beneath the boy's grip.

The blonde snickered and tilted his head down quickly. He smashed his lips against Harry's, squeezing him tighter against the wall.

The Gryffindor's eyes shot wide open. He struggled his wrist free and shoved Malfoy off of him.

"You know you want it, Potter." His eyes lingered down to Harry's pants.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he swallowed, realizing where the other boy's gaze was.

The Slytherin looked impatient. He lunged forward, ready to press the brunette against the wall again, but Harry was quicker this time. He took Malfoy by the arm and swung him around, ramming him face first into the wall instead.

"Ow!" The blonde cried out as the Gryffindor pushed him forward. He pinned him so the boy's body was smushed against the stone, his arms pulled behind his back.

Harry pressed his own body against Malfoy's, holding onto his wrists with both hands. It was lucky he was stronger than the Slytherin.

"Potter..." The blonde's voice staggered in an undertone.

"Shut up." Harry snapped, grinding his hardening erection against Malfoy's arse. The blonde hitched his breath, writing against the Gryffindor's hold.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you." Harry breathed into the Slytherin's ear, jabbing his chin into the boy's shoulder as he rolled his hips harder.

Malfoy squeezed his eyes shut, letting out muffled noises as he was slammed into wall again and again.

"Potter, not here, someone could see!" he cried out.

Harry stopped abruptly and pulled away, releasing his grasp on the blonde. Malfoy turned around to face him, a small bruise forming on his cheek.

"You're right." The Gryffindor nodded, his eyes darting around the empty hallway. "Come on." He grabbed the Slytherin's arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Let go!" Malfoy hissed. He freed his arm as they entered another hall.

"Just follow me, then." Harry demanded, looking around frantically for an empty classroom or lavatory.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked impatiently.

"I don't know, just come on."

They turned a corner which lead to a dead end. Both boys stopped, breathing heavily and looking around.

Harry turned to the Slytherin, his eyes burning with desire. "Get against the wall."

Malfoy furrowed his brow. "No." He replied snottily.

The Gryffindor huffed a hot breath through his nostrils and launched towards the blonde, grabbing him by the arms again and thrusting him against the wall. Malfoy let out a noise and Harry pressed himself against him, bringing his mouth up and running his tongue over the boy's neck.

"Turn around." Harry ordered, but the blonde resisted. He grasped him by the shoulders and turned him forcefully so Malfoy's back was to him again.

Malfoy let out a moan and brought his hands to either side of his shoulders against the wall so his elbows were jutting out.

Harry's mind was racing. He wanted to fuck Malfoy so bad. He wanted to feel him writhe beneath him, moan in pleasure as Harry filled his tight ass.

The Gryffindor ground his hips against the blonde and reached between him and the wall, wrapping his hand around the boy's erection.

"Oh Merlin..." Malfoy shuddered, pushing back against Harry, wanting to feel his cock against him.

Harry squeezed the Slytherin tighter, rubbing his thumb roughly over the clothed head and feeling Malfoy snap back in pleasure.

Breathing heavily against the boy's back, the brunette brought his other hand to the Slytherin's crotch and undid the button there. He unzipped his pants and slid them down to his knees, gripping the edges of the boy's boxers as well so Malfoy was exposed and Harry could squeeze his unclothed cock.

A strangled noise escaped the blonde's lips as he thrust into Harry's hand.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." The Gryffindor whispered, bringing his free hand to the boy's pale arse cheeks. He ran his hand up and down the exposed skin and squeezed. The blonde squirmed and let out a staggered breath.

Harry slid his finger in between and teased it lightly over the crack, feeling Malfoy clench.

He couldn't take it any longer. "Spread your legs." Harry demanded.

Malfoy refused and the brunette let go of his cock and pulled his legs apart forcefully.

Pressing his fingertip at the Slytherin's entrance, Harry pushed it in roughly.

"Nnnghh..." The blonde leaned his forehead against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a moan.

Harry didn't want to play around. He wanted to fuck him. No, he _needed_ to fuck him.

He pulled at his pants hastily, trying to unbutton them as fast as he could. He undid the clasp and pulled his aching erection out from his boxers. Positioning his knees between Malfoy's legs, the Gryffindor jammed his finger deeper and then pulled it out quickly. The Slytherin released a whimpering exhale.

Harry spit into his hand and grasped his cock, slicking it with rapid strokes.

"That's vile." Malfoy whispered coldly.

"Shut up." The brunette positioned the head of his cock between the Slytherin's cheeks, pressing at his tight opening. He grabbed onto Malfoy's hip and pushed into him, breaching past the clenching muscle and feeling a ripple of pleasure overwhelm him.

"Ow!" The blonde yelled out, tensing up at the intrusion.

Harry brought his hand to the boy's mouth. "Someone's going to hear you!" He whispered harshly into his ear.

Malfoy whimpered feebly against the brunette's hand and Harry thrust himself deeper. He slid his cock inside the tight entrance and pulled it almost all the way out before ramming it back in, each time filling with ecstasy at the blonde's struggled noises.

Harry knew he wasn't going to last. This was his first time and whatever that love potion had done to him, his senses were heightened more than they normally would be.

He slammed harder, slapping his thighs against Malfoy's reddening cheeks as sweat pooled down his back and neck. He removed his hand from the blonde's mouth, his fingers covered in saliva, letting the boy moan quietly as his arms shook against the wall.

Harry pumped rhythmically, feeling Malfoy finally begin to loosen beneath him. He gripped the Slytherin's bony hip tighter, digging his nails into his skin and thrusting relentlessly. The feeling was spreading through his entire cock and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, grunting, losing control of his thrusts and letting out a loud moan as everything suddenly exploded with ecstasy.

Malfoy held his breath, bracing himself against the wall as the Gryffindor came inside him.

Shaking with pleasure, Harry let himself ride out the orgasm until it had disappeared into an exhausted state of numbness.

Catching his breath, the brunette finally pulled out. The Slytherin let out a quiet cry as Harry ripped himself out of him. He turned around slowly and saw the Gryffindor already pulling up his pants and buttoning them.

Malfoy fumbled with his own pants as he shakily pulled them up.

The two boys stared at each other, both of whom had tired and worn out expressions on their faces. Without speaking, Harry turned on his heels and took off down the other end of the hall, turning the corner and disappearing, leaving Malfoy alone to walk to the Great Hall.

At least a half hour late, Harry arrived at the Gryffindor table and slammed his bag down, then took his seat next to Ron.

Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus all turned to look at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, looking him over and observing his obviously disheveled appearance.

"I stayed and talked to Slughorn a bit." He nodded, not wanting to look any of them in the eyes.

"What were you talking to him about?" Ron crinkled his nose, wondering why Harry would have wanted to miss dinner to talk to a professor.

"Um...potions and stuff. You know, he gave me some tips."

Malfoy walked in. They exchanged a glance and Harry blushed, looking down at his plate quickly.

"So what's for dinner?" The brunette piped up, wishing greatly to change the subject.

"Chicken." Ron nodded, smiling.

"Ah, wonderful."

Dean passed the platter of drumsticks across the table and handed them to Harry.

As they ate, everyone at the Gryffindor table was talking about their day. They were laughing and joking around, but Harry couldn't seem to focus. He kept diverting his attention to the Slytherin table, keeping his eye on Malfoy. It didn't look like the blonde was eating. He was leaning his chin in his hand, listening to Crabbe and Goyle's foolish banter, but he looked completely unamused. The blonde looked up and they caught each other's glance.

Harry swallowed the bit of food he had in his mouth and his eyes fluttered.

_I fucked you in your tight arse, Draco Malfoy. _He thought to himself before turning red and looking back at his friends.

Another thirty minutes passed and once dinner ended, the Gryffindor's stood up from the table.

"Come on Harry, let's go back to the common room." Hermione insisted.

"Yeah, we've barely seen you all afternoon." Ron said.

Harry looked across the Great Hall. The blonde Slytherin was still seated at his table, picking at a plate of vegetables.

"Um, you know guys, I'm really not feeling so well, I think I might head over to the hospital wing." He lied, grabbing his books.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is it your scar?" she asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

"No, it's something else, I don't really know. I'll meet you guys in the common room, though."

"We'll go with you, mate." Ron shrugged.

"No, no, it's fine." Harry nodded his head. "Trust me, I'd rather go alone."

They gave him a suspicious look but finally gave in.

"Alright," Hermione said slowly. "But promise to tell us what's going on when you get back?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Promise."

"See you then." Ron waved as they left the table and followed up behind Dean and Seamus.

Alone at last, Harry glanced back at the Slytherin. He was looking down at his food but the brunette continued to stare until he looked up.

Harry gestured towards the exit and the blonde narrowed his eyes.

_Please let me fuck you again._

Malfoy rolled his eyes and slid his plate to the middle of the table, grabbed his bag and stood up from his seat. Harry smirked in satisfaction.

He strode down the length of the Great Hall, his eyes locked on the Slytherin. He walked out the entrance, continuing even when he heard the boy's footsteps a few paces behind him. Quickly turning several corners, Harry ended up at the abandoned girl's lavatory. He pushed the door open and walked in.

Above the sinks, Moaning Myrtle sat twirling her hair.

"Hello, Harr-"

"Myrtle, go." He demanded.

The ghost gave him a sour look and folded her arms at her chest.

"Go!" He yelled and she burst into tears, floating away into the ceiling.

The door opened behind him and the Gryffindor smiled to himself. He looked over his shoulder at the fuming Slytherin who carefully walked beside him. Harry scanned the boy's body. His heart raced at the thought of pounding that ass again, feeling it tighten around him.

Before he could do anything, Malfoy leaned forward, grasping the Gryffindor's face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Their tongues fought for dominance, gliding roughly atop the other.

Harry brought his hands to Malfoy's waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were touching.

"I can't believe I still want you after what you did to me earlier." The blonde whispered snidely.

"Oh stop whining, Malfoy, you liked it." Harry hissed.

"No I didn't."

"Mhm, sure you didn't."

Harry took the opportunity and spun the Slytherin around, bending him over one of the sinks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Malfoy protested, standing back up straight even though his groin was pushed against the sink.

"I know you want me to fuck you again, or else you wouldn't have followed me here." He placed his hand in the middle of the Slytherin's back and forced him back down so he was bent again.

Malfoy said something muffled under his breath, complaining.

Harry ran his hand down the boy's back, his cock twitching even at the slightest touch as he pressed himself against the blonde.

"Are you gonna get hard for me?" The Gryffindor whispered.

"You obviously haven't checked." Malfoy sneered, reaching behind him and grabbing Harry's hand. He shoved it down his pants and the brunette bit down on his bottom lip, feeling the warm cock beneath his fingers. His fingers brushed over the tip, picking up drops of pre-cum and smearing them down the shaft. He pulled his hand out and brought it to his own pants.

As he undid the clasp and pulled this pants to the floor, Malfoy unzipped his and slid them down his thighs, still bent over and exposing his naked ass to Harry's view.

With the Slytherin bent over, Harry had a better angle. He held out his palm and spit into it again.

"I hate you." Malfoy whispered.

"Feeling's mutual." The brunette rolled his eyes as he prepared his erection.

This time the Slytherin spread his legs himself and Harry marveled at his puckering hole, begging for his cock again.

He leaned his hand against the blonde's back and teased the head of his prick over his crack. Malfoy hitched his breath.

Then, without stretching the Slytherin first, Harry rammed himself forward, tearing past the opening and filling him mercilessly.

Draco screamed and grasped the edge of the sink, pulling away from the Gryffindor in pain.

"You're hurting me!" He cried.

Harry exhaled a deep breath and pulled out slowly, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. He leaned forward and kissed the Slytherin's neck as he shook beneath him. He let his lips suck lightly and his tongue brush over the sweaty skin as he pressed his cock forward again.

Malfoy continued to grip the sink tightly while Harry slowly filled him. He was still sore from before dinner. The brunette balled a fistful of the Slytherin's shirt in his hand as he rocked his hips.

He was going slower than before, trying not to finish so quickly. He pushed in deep, letting Malfoy's tight warmth engulf him to the hilt. A tiny moan escaped the blonde's lips.

"You like me fucking you?" Harry whispered, nipping at his earlobe. Malfoy nodded, moaning again.

The Gryffindor thrust harder and an even louder moan left the Slytherin's lips. He thrust again and again, grunting in unison with Malfoy's noises.

The blonde let go of the sink with one hand and brought it to his untouched cock. He began to stroke it, moving in rhythm with Harry.

Continuing to bite at the Slytherin's neck, Harry sped up his pace. He let out uneven breaths as he slammed quickly in and out of the tight hole.

"Potter!" Malfoy moaned, tilting his head back so their foreheads were touching. He began to push back against Harry's thrusts, wanting to be filled deeper. He rolled his hips, squeezing his cock, groaning.

The Gryffindor almost came right then as he felt the blonde's arse clench and tighten around his cock. Screaming and pushing against the brunette, Malfoy came, spurting semen onto the sink and shaking with the effects of the orgasm.

Harry thrust a few more times, hard and deep, feeling the tingle of pleasure climb up his spine. He screamed as well, pulling the Slytherin's body close and releasing into him.

For several moments they lay there, bent over the sink, until Harry let go of the boy's shirt and pulled out of him. He was kind of dizzy so he slumped onto the floor.

Malfoy turned around and raised an eyebrow lazily at him.

"What are you doing?" His voice was weak and low.

Harry huffed out a breath. "What does it look like I'm doing, prat? I'm resting."

"Oh please, I did most of the work." He grinned, pulling his pants up and buttoning them.

Folding his arms at his chest, the Gryffindor shot him a glare. "In your dreams, Malfoy."

"You wish." He sneered. "Now hurry up and pull your pants on before Moaning Myrtle comes in."

Harry sighed and stood up, his legs wobbly. He dressed himself and him and Malfoy stood staring at each other again.

"Who's going to leave first?" The brunette asked, as if it really mattered.

"I don't care...I suppose I will." He bent down and picked up his bag, wincing when he stood back up.

Harry smirked. He hoped he would be walking funny all the way to the dungeons.

Malfoy sighed and folded his arms at his chest, clearing his throat. He strode across the lavatory and to the door. "I still hate you." He said quietly as he turned the handle and pulled it open.

Harry nodded and raised an eyebrow. "I still hate you too."

Then, before he shut the door and left Harry alone in the bathroom, a tiny grin formed on Draco's lips.


End file.
